pictures are worth a thousand words (let's make a video instead)
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: "Hey, if you're going to be in charge of the camera, make sure it can see us," Seth is instructing next, taking the camera from Dean and turning it on him. Dean pouts at the camera, but he's spread out for the world to see. Ambrollins. Slash. Sex tape. Filled for a prompt on Tumblr. Kayfabe compliant.


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

 ** _Warnings: sex tape ahead, mentions of Ambrolleigns ahead, sex-based slurs ahead, dirty talk ahead._**

* * *

The focus is shaky for a moment before the camera is focusing on Seth. The camcorder was high quality, really. They had bought it just for this occasion. Dean doesn't know why he didn't expect to happen sooner. After all the time they spend in front of camera, the way Seth caters to each one of them, why hadn't Dean suspected this to happen, even _once_?

"Rolling," Dean murmurs, panning down from Seth's face down his nude body, making sure that the camera captured every single detail. He forces back the urge to touch, his fingers getting just into the frame before withdrawing again. He pauses the camera between Seth's spread legs, where he was already fully erect and the tip was red. "If you had told me a few years ago that you were pretty all over, I wouldn't've believed you. But damn, baby…"

"Shut up," Seth says, though the tone in his voice tells Dean that he doesn't mind at all. The camera pans up again and Seth offers a goofy smile. "Unless you _want_ to continue your terrible version of dirty talk. I was just hoping we could get down to business."

"Oh, _business_ , that's all you're _ever_ about," Dean huffs out, but he's shuffling forward and the camera pans to the bed as the sounds of kissing can be heard.

"Hey, if you're going to be in charge of the camera, make sure it can see us," Seth is instructing next, taking the camera from Dean and turning it on him. Dean pouts at the camera, but he's spread out for the world to see.

"I'm not the one who wanted to make a sex tape," Dean tells him easily, looking away from the camera and at the recorder now, arching a brow. "I just want to fuck."

Seth makes a bit of a noise, before the distance is closed again, but the brunette manages to angle the camera to catch their lip lock perfectly. Teases of tongue are seen as Seth presses closer, making his way on between Dean's thighs. "Well, I certainly don't see you _complaining_ ," Seth grumbles at him, switching the camcorder from one hand to the other, angling it at Dean again. "Unless you _want to_ complain. Then, of course, we can film that just so show that you're a spoilsport."

Dean rolls his eyes, falling back onto the bed in a laying position and taking the camcorder from Seth, turning it to the longer-haired male again. "Stop being a little shit and do what they do in porn. Be my little porn star."

Seth gives Dean a glare, obviously not amused by the other's words. His lack of humor doesn't stop him from reposition himself though. Soon, his breath was ghosting over Dean's shaft and Dean was pushing his lips up so the tip was dragging across Seth's lips.

"Look into the camera a little bit, Sethie," Dean murmurs, one hand already moving down to push Seth's hair out of his face. Seth does so, a cocky smile crossing his lips when Dean lets out a small noise. "There you go. Looking like the true little slut you are," Dean praises and Seth's cheeks flush before his lips are wrapping around the tip of Dean's shaft.

Dean lets out a moan and the camera shakes for a moment before it stills again, focusing on the way that Seth bobs his head. His brown eyes are locked onto the camera all the while. They only close when he parts his lips a bit more and the entirety of Dean's length disappears into his mouth. Dean's mouth is rambling off all sorts of dirty things, some of which are morphed together as his mind turns to goo.

It was obscene, really, especially the way Seth pulls off with saliva clinging to his lips and stringing between to connect to Dean's shaft. He's panting heavily, his tongue flicking out to lick along Dean's slicked cock.

"You really are my little porn star," Dean breathes out, a laugh pushing out of him as he tugs on Seth's hair. " _Fuck_ , c'mon. Let's actually get to the fucking before I come from you being a camera whore."

"Bite me," Seth growls out, a gasp erupting from him as Dean yanks on his hair to get him to sit up. Dean himself is rising to a sitting position, the camera moving with. "Fuck."

" _C'mon_ , you should still be loose from earlier," Dean is telling him and Seth ducks his head with a coy smile. "Aw, look at the camera, Sethie. We can't have you getting shy," Dean coos, but Seth is pushing the camera to the side in favor of kissing Dean. Obscene, wet sounds are heard as the camera angles down to their shafts. Soon, Seth is pushing Dean down again. The camera switches hands and Dean is seen, laid back with a smug look on his face.

"Are you telling me that you actually think you're in charge here, Ambrose?" Seth's teasing voice is heard and Dean grins cheekily, his hands reaching. Off screen, his hands wrap around Seth's waist and tug on him. Seth moves to accommodate, now seated and straddling Dean's lap. "Is that what's going on here?"

"Oh, I don't _think_ anything," Dean assures, "I just _know_ that I'm in charge. You're the star and _I'm_ the director. You understand."

Seth snorts and is rocking, by the way the camera moves. Dean's smirk falter but remains, his body arching to push against Seth. "I don't think I do. I think that since this was _my_ idea, you should be listening to me. And I think-"

Dean cuts him off, "I'm hoping you think you should get to riding me, because if you don't, this video is not going to go as you plan."

There's a silence that stretches on is accompanied only by Dean's expression of, _hey, it's your choice, babe_. His eyebrows are raised, his lips pressed together in a purse, and his shoulders up in a paused shrug motion.

"I think I'm going to ride you," Seth finally decides, but he retaliates to Dean's grin of success by pushing the camera at him again. "Just make sure you get my best angle."

"As if you have a _bad_ angle, baby," Dean smooth talks. Seth actually laughs at the attempt. As the brunette reaches for the lube from the side table, Dean focuses the camera onto his own shaft and strokes his fingers over it.

"Oh, and _I'm_ the camera whore," Seth is nagging, pushing Dean's fingers away so he could slick his arousal with the lube now. "Sometimes I think you just give me shit because you can."

"Now why would I do that?" Dean purrs in a rumble of a voice that has Seth faltering in his motions. Then, the brunette throws his legs over Dean's waist and – with a bit of assistance from Dean – is sinking down onto Dean's shaft.

The camera manages to catch it perfectly. From the viewpoint to the way both of their breathing hitches, Seth's ending with a low moan as he bottoms out. His eyes are closed as he takes in the feeling, a shaky sigh escaping him as his entire body seems to relax into it. He opens his eyes, looks right at the camera, and smiles before he starts to move.

Each movement is fluid, the way his body seems to roll and sway with each motion that he gives. Dean is murmuring all sorts of filthy praises as the fingers on his free hand scratch up Seth's sides. Seth pants, his eyes closing again as he gives a whimper of Dean's name.

"Christ, you were made to ride cock," Dean whispers to him while Seth's bouncing speeding up, his hands coming to rest on Dean's shoulders to give him leverage. "Don't think there's an hour in the day you wouldn't have a cock in you if you had the choice."

"Shut up," Seth whimpers feebly, one of his hands moving down to press against his own arousal, to push back the orgasm that wants to push through. "Fuck, just _shut up_."

"Already close to coming because you're on camera, baby?" Dean inquires, sounding much too amused. Seth scowls, removing his hand from his arousal and quickly jerking his hips down, the brief sound of skin-on-skin slapping being heard. Dean grunts incoherently.

" _Already close to coming, baby_?" Seth snarks back, but is giving an indignant noise as Dean is tossing the camera to the side and rolling them over. There's the sound of kissing and the squeaking of the bed in a number of unseen thrusts before Seth's fingers are covering the lens of the camera which had been filming the walls. The camera is turned to film them, though it only sees their faces, where they're sharing each other's breathes. Dean glances over and gives a grin and Seth can't help but do the same.

"My name's Dean Ambrose," Dean tells the camera, in his Shield voice, now it's shaky and breathless right now. Seth throws his head back and laughs. Dean takes the opportunity to turn his head and kiss along the exposed column of flesh.

"S-Seth Rollins," Seth whimpers, in his best attempt at his own Shield voice. More thrusts, Seth moaning as he turns to angle down to where the action is, but ends up just focusing on their faces again. " _Fuck_ , Dean," he moans, specifically when Dean sinks his teeth into the muscle of his neck.

"Next time, we should invite Roman," Dean is whispering to him. Seth gives a sharp whine at the thought, gasping with another one of Dean's thrusts. "I know you've always been a bit of a whore for him," Dean teases, kissing Seth right on the lips now, before he's ducking his head to whisper in his ear.

The camera doesn't pick anything up, but soon, with the help of Dean's hand, Seth is coming. He shudders through it, eyes shut and breathing hitching every second. Dean manages a few more thrusts before he's coming, shaking with it. Slowly, they both come down from their highs and glance over towards the camera.

"Yeah, we should definitely invite Ro next time," Seth murmurs in agreement and Dean laughs before he shuts the camera off.

The screen of the television is left with the last frame – blurred and unfocused – staring back at the man who hadn't meant to come across this. Dean and Seth were both at an interview and Roman had been put on dog-sitting duty. He had merely turned on the living room TV and found this on. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, so he took it back to the beginning. Somewhere in him, he really, _really_ wishes he hadn't. He feels dirty, like he just invaded someone's personal life. The way his erection is pushing at his zipper does nothing to help him feel better.

"Kinky fuckers," Roman murmurs at the TV, before shutting it off again. Kevin and Poopoo look at him from where they're curled together on the cushion next to them. He glances back at them and scowls, muttering under his breath for them to stop looking at him like that. Glaring down at the floor, Roman looks up to the TV again. He grunts. "Aw, fuck it." The TV is turned back on and the video is restarted. Too late to go back now.

* * *

 _ **What an experience this was to write. I hope you guys liked it~**_

 _ **Reviews would be so great, but are never expected. Have a good Thursday, guys~**_

 _ **~Ash**_


End file.
